Kratos vs. Wolverine
Kratos_vs_Wolverine.png|Argentinian Deadpool Brutal Anti-Heroes Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V3 K vs W2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 K vs W.jpg|Simbiothero What-if Death Battle Wolverine vs. Kratos.jpg|Venage237 Kratos vs. Wolverine is a What-If? Death Battle by Strunton. Description God of War vs. X-Men! Which yelly, brutal fighter who's abilities stand among gods will walk away victorious? Interlude Boomstick: Heroes like to settle things the nice way. Don't kill. No blood splatter. Save the people, yadda yadda yadda. But these two don't care about killing or minding a little blood splatter. Like Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta. Wiz: And Wolverine, the vicious anti-hero of the X-Men. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Kratos Rush: Kratos. One of the fiercest warriors to have ever lived. Kratos is a demi-god. He was raised amongst the Spartans and became the fiercest, strongest warrior. '''Bolt: Yeah but then one day, the Spartans were threatened to overrun. So like most people in Greek mythology Kratos made a deal with one of the gods, which in this case was Ares, who was the God of War. ROOOOOLL credits. CinemaSins fans will get the reference.' Rush: Ares gave Kratos the strength to protect his people and in return, Kratos served Ares as his champion warrior. Bolt: But one day Ares said, "HEY! You'd know what'd be awesome?! Tricking my strongest warrior into killing his own wife and child. Yeah I like that idea." Rush: Well he did it because he wanted to make Kratos a powerful warrior. Bolt: And plot. I mean if he really wanted too then just give him some more of that "Godly Power" then. Man why are adaptations of the Greek Gods so weak? Rush: As the white ashes of his family clung unto his skin permanently... Bolt: That's racist. Seriously we can make a lot of CinemaSins references in this thing. Rush:...Kratos began his quest for vengeance. Bolt: Revengeance. (Starts Rules of Nature) Rush: NOPE!! NOPE!! (Music STOPS) Rush: Not today. Bolt: Dang Rush: As I was saying, Kratos began his quest for VENGEANCE against the Gods of Olympus. Bolt: Why kill all the Gods? It was just Ares who tricked him. Just go for him alone bro. Rush: Due to being a demi-god, Kratos' speed, strength, and durability easily surpass any ordinary human. He's taken beatings from the likes of a Titan and even overpowered the God of strength, Hercules. Bolt: No! My Disney childhood. Rush: Kratos wields the Blades of Exile. They're twin short blades bound to his arms by chains. The blades have a hook design that Kratos can use to cut right through his enemies, or snag them and whip 'em like a wrecking ball. Bolt: And they can emit fire....somehow. Because godly weapons? Rush: Kratos is skilled in sword combat and wields the most powerful blade in all of Olympus. The...Blade of Olympus. Bolt: After getting revenge and killing Ares, Zues decided that he'll trick Kratos into storing all the godly power into the sword. Kratos really isn't that sharp is he. Rush: No....but his blades are. (*rimshot) (*cricket sounds) Bolt: Just stop. Rush: K. Bolt: Kratos has a powerful armor capable of tanking powerful blows called the Golden Fleece and can shoot arrows rapidly with the Bow of Apollo. He can even charge it up to turn it into a fire arrow...somehow. What's this dude's deal with fire? Rush: Then there's the Claws of Hades. This allows Kratos to rip out the souls of his enemies, however, powerful people like Kratos has resisted them. Bolt: The Nemean Cetus are guantlets that can stun foes with powerful shockwaves. Finally there's the Boots of Hermes. Boots that give Kratos the ability to reach superhuman speeds. Rush: Oh then he also got these wings that help him fly that he literally stole from Icarus. Bolt: Kid Icarus?! Pit! NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Rush: Um..no. Don't worry. Pit is fine. Bolt: Oh thank you. This guy has like, Link amounts of weaponry. Rush: Kratos is not invincible but he's very hard to kill. Bolt: I mean he tried killing himself and he failed. But Spawn didn't. Rush: Kratos has bested the Gods, killed all of them except for Aphrodite. Bolt: I would too. Rush: And avenged his mom and dead child. Bolt: Kratos may not be a full god, but he acts like one. Ares: I was trying to make you a great warrior. Kratos: You succeeded Wolverine Bolt: If you see three scratches, three claws, you're more than likely seeing the mark of the Wolverine. Rush: But before he became the vicious anti-hero of the X-men, he was born James Howlett in 1886, being like the wimpiest kid ever. Bolt: Yeah he was also sick, like, always. Rush: Well not for too long. Over time, he developed mutant powers. These mutant powers gave him animal like senses and a rapid healing factor. Bolt: How did he do that? Rush: Comic book logic? Don't question it. Bolt: Ok. But then one day the family groundskeeper, Thomas Logan, murder James' daddy which helped James know that he had a more lethal mutant power. Retractable bone claws. Now it may sound weird but these babies are the perfect for killing people, just ask Thomas. Rush: But as Thomas was dying, turns out whatever the name to his previous murdered dad was wasn't really his father. It was Thomas. Bolt: Best cliché used in the filming industry. Darth Vader: No Luke. I am your father. Bolt: See? Rush: After killing his real daddy, James took the name Logan to hide his identity, ran away with a girl named Rose, and just forgot about it all. Bolt: How did he just forget about it all? Rush: Comic book logic? Don't question it. Bolt: Things were going great until he accidentally killed Rose too. Dang. Those thing just keep popping out when you least expect it. Rush: With his healing ability slowing his aging, Logan has lived over 100 years, he fought in both World Wars and Vietnam before joining a special weapons project called Weapon X. Here he got his nickname the Wolverine. Bolt: But surprise (not really) this was actually a super soldier project. While there, Logan went through many horrific experiments like being cut opened repeatedly, having his DNA harvested and obtaining one of the most powerful metals known in the comic book universe. Adamantium. Rush: Adamantium is extremely dense and stable on a molecular level, which makes it really hard to break. Even Thor and the Incredible Hulk has a hard time breaking it, and those guys are planet busters. Bolt: After managing to escape Weapon X Logan discovered the X-Men, a team of heroic mutants who molded Logan into a true hero....or at least no a sadistic killer. Rush: Here, Logan found a true family that he did not stab to death and remebered. Bolt: Wolverine has a lot of abilities. He can lift 2 tons, move faster than the eye can see, track down foes with his animal like senses, and more. Rush: His claws can cut through pretty much anything. Bolt: Of course they can. Rush: He's immune to diseases, can resist mind control due to his "mental scar tissue," fight for days without tiring, and can communicate with animals. Bolt: How? Rush: Stop questioning it. It's a comic book. Bolt: Logan can hold his own against Captain America in hand to hand and can tag Speed Demon, who can run faster than the speed of sound. Rush: Logan has some insane durability. He's tanked hits from Hulk, Thor, the Hulk buster, and even survived as nothing more than just a skeleton. He's even survived without his soul. Bolt: Ho-''' Rush: It just happened ok. '''Bolt: For all this, surprising Wolverine is not invincible. If his brain is destroyed he's pretty much dead since his healing factor is powered by his brain. His skeleton can be affected on a molecular level. Also his biggest weakness is the the rain transformed. Rush Well actually it's just his temper. If he gets pissed off too much, something snaps and Logan enters the Berserker Rage. In this state, Logan ignores all pain and his speed and strength are boosted. In this state, only few can put down the Wolverine. Bolt: Well maybe they could if they had a certain blade Wolverine: My name, is Wolverine. I'm the best there is at what I do. But what I do, isn't very nice. Intermission Rush: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all Bolt: It's time for a Death Battle. Death Battle Strunton In a beautiful mountain range setting, there was a man standing at the edge of one of the mountains. In his iconic yellow suit, with his iconic retractable bone claws. This, was Wolverine. Wolverine was smoking a cigarette. While smoking, he saw a bald, albino looking man fly quickly past him. The man was shirtless, had red markings on his body. This man was Kratos. The cigarette dropped out of Logan's mouth. "What? Who is that?" Wolverine questioned. "Is he a mutant? I should go check him out." Wolverine decided to run after the flying Kratos. After about 5 minutes of chasing Kratos, Kratos looked down and noticed Logan following him. "By the gods, who is this creature following me? Is he one of the gods of Olympus that I haven't slain?" Kratos said. "Looks like I will handle this tiny god." Kratos quickly descended to the ground. Wolverine stopped running and decided to confront the Ghost of Sparta. "Hey bub." Wolverine snarled. Kratos was quick to be on the defensive. He quickly pulled out the Bow of Apollo. "WHO ARE YOU!? ARE YOU ONE OF THE GODS SENT HERE TO KILL ME?!" Kratos demanded. "What the? No I'm-" Wolverine begun to answer but then was cut off. Kratos shot an arrow straight at Logan's head. The arrow struck Logan in his forehead, causing him to fall on his back. Kratos saw Wolverine fall unto his back. Kratos scoffed. "Hm. For a god you sure are a weak one." Wolverine eyes widened. He stood up and ripped the arrow out of his forehead. Kratos was surprised at what he saw. There was a wound on Logan's forehead but it was soon healed. Disappearing from Kratos' sight. "SO YOU ARE ONE OF THE GODS! AND YOU ARE HERE TO KILL ME! HA! You won't be a challenge. If I can best the likes of Zeus and Ares, surely I will beat you," Kratos said as he charged towards Wolverine. Giving a mighty yell. "Alright bub. I tried to be nice but now the gloves are off. If I can hold my own against Banner and Thor then I know I can best you bub," Wolverine said. He unleashed his bone claws. He charged at Kratos. Unleashing a mighty yell. (Cue Berserk Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King OST - The Wrath of God (Part II)) Both fighters clashed into each other. Wolverine's claws clashed into Kratos' blade. The adamantium clashed with the Blades of Exile. Sparks flew "Heh. Good reaction," Kratos commented. Kratos then decided to play dirty. He kicked Logan in the shin, quickly causing Logan to fall to his knees. Kratos saw this as an opportunity to finish the fight. Kratos swung the Blade of Exile, aiming for Wolverine's neck. He swung. He struck Logan's neck but he couldn't slice through his skeleton. "What the?" Kratos said. Logan grabbed Kratos' wrist. "That's not going to work bub," Wolverine said in a little bit of a taunting way. Wolverine swung his claws towards Kratos' wrist, hoping to slice Kratos' hand off. However, Kratos quickly delivered a powerful kick to Logan's gut, the force causing Logan to fly backwards. Wolverine landed in one of the mountains. The force of the impact was too much for the mountain to handle. It caused the mountain to crack in two and collapsed on Logan. Kratos walked over to the remains of the mountain with Blades of Exile tight in his hands. Logan got out of the remains, bleeding. Wound's all over his body, even on his iconic yellow outfit. "Only a miracle from the gods could've truly protected you from a strike like that," Kratos said. "But even the gods have stood no chance against my wrath." Wolverine grunted. "I don't know what gods you're referring too baldy," Wolverine said as his wounds began to disappear from Kratos' vision. "But no gods protected me from that kind of force. It was simply just adamantium." By the time Wolverine was done talking, ALL his wounds were healed. Even his torn clothing weren't affect. "This god has the power to heal his body from physical damage? Even his garments can heal himself?" Kratos questioned. Quickly before Kratos could react, Wolverine was already face to face with him. "Just shut up and fight already," Wolverine said delivering an upward slash from his claws. Kratos quickly sidestepped to the back and avoided the attack, opening the distance between him and his opponent. Kratos swung the Blades of Exile at the Weapon X soldier. The blades extended. Wolverine never saw a weapon like this, but he wasn't about to let that keep him from losing. One blade was came towards Logan. Logan quickly countered the blade by hitting it with his claws. Quickly the other blade came towards Logan, and it ended in the same result. Logan countered it. Kratos decided that it was time to step things up a bit. He decided it was time to swing the blades harder, faster than before. He swung one blade at a faster, harder pace than the last swing. Wolverine still managed to counter it, but barely. Kratos then began to swing both blades simultaneously. Each blade quickly lashed out at Wolverine. He wasn't able to counter all the strikes. He countered some, but other strikes, well, striked him. Cutting Logan's flesh wide open. Kratos noticed the metal skeleton underneath Logan's flesh. "By the, what kind of god are you? Are you the brother of Ares? The brother of Hercules? An unknown god?" Kratos questioned. Logan's flesh closed up at rapid pace. "I don't know about being a god but I have been able to go toe to toe with some of the most powerful Asgardians known to man. Does that count?" Wolverine said. Kratos' teeth clenched. He swung the Blades of Exile. The blades came towards Logan. The sound of the blades extended filled the air. Logan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. (MUSIC STOPS!) CLING! The blades didn't return to Kratos. "What?!" Kratos exclaimed. Wolverine cut through the chains that held the blades together. "Gotta admit. Didn't think I'd manage to cut through those chains," Wolverine said. "HOW DARE YOU!" Kratos exclaimed. (Cue Wolverine's Theme - Marvel vs. Capcom) "You may have cut through the Blades of Exile, but I have plenty of other weapons capable of killing the gods," Kratos said. "BUB! I get it. Ya killed gods. Can you stop mentioning it. It's starting to work my nerves," Logan said. "Then don't battle someone who's beaten the gods," Kratos said. "THAT TEARS IT!" Wolverine said. Wolverine dashed towards Kratos, faster than the eye could see. Kratos equipped himself with the Nemean Cetus. Logan was closing the distance between him and the Ghost of Sparta. Quicker than Kratos could realize, he was impaled by retractable, adamantium covered bone claws. "Ugh!" Kratos grunted. Bleeding just a little bit out of his mouth. Logan began to repeatedly stab Kratos in the guts. "Does this hurt? I bet it does god slayer," Logan said. "Yeah. And I bet this will too," Kratos said. He delivered a mighty punch to Wolverine face, causing a shockwave to force him flying...again...into another mountain...destroying that one too. These poor mountains. You know the drill. Wolverine was completely fine, he healed, etc. After healing, Kratos dashed towards Logan preparing to deliver a great punch. Kratos threw the first punch but Wolverine dodged. Kratos threw another punch but Wolverine guarded himself with his adamantium claws. Kratos then struck faster and harder. Throwing multiple punches. Wolverine dodged the first five, sidestepping and ducking at the right time. But the next punch, Wolverine didn't dodge. The gauntlet hit Wolverine in the face. Taking him down to the ground. The shockwave caused the ground beneath the two fighters to collapse, break apart. Both fighters fell. Both fighters somewhat panic, until Wolverine saw that he was the only one to somewhat panic. As they were falling, Kratos dawned the wings he ripped off of Icarus and used them for his own good. He halted his descending motion. Wolverine, not so much. He continued to keep falling. And falling. And falling. About 30 seconds later. Wolverine landed flat on his face near a river. Kratos slowly descended to the ground. Wolverine recovered from his fall, healing his injuries. "What will it take to defeat you creature?" Kratos asked. "Oh that's very nice albino. I've degraded from god to creature. You sure are a big sweetheart," Wolverine said. Kratos equipped himself with the Bow of Apollo. (MUSIC STOPS!) "I have no further time to waste on you, peasant," Kratos said as he fired a fiery bow at Logan. The bow hit Wolverine in the shoulder. Kratos fired more bows at Logan. One hit Logan in the other shoulder, the stomach, the legs, the knees, the gut, the face, the forehead, and even the foot. Wolverine bleeding out of his mouth. "You are a mighty warrior, but not even you can stand against someone who's beaten the gods," Kratos said. Wolverine's teeth clenched. His eyes widened. "THAT'S IT!" Wolverine yelled. "I've had it. I'VE HAD UP TO HERE WITH YOU!" Wolverine's eye's sparked red. He ripped every arrow out of his body. 'I KILLED THE GODS. I KILLED THE GODS.' "SO WHAT? I'VE GONE AGAINST THOSE WHOSE POWERS STAND AMONGST GODS. THOSE WHO ARE GODS. JUST SHUT THAT CRAP UP! YOU ARE REALLY PISSING ME OFF!" Wolverine released a scream that even the gods would fear. "And I'm ready to just kill you so I can stop listening to you talk." "Heh. Well if you really want me dead then just kill me now God of Rage! I will have my revenge on all the gods. You are no exception. I will defeat you," Kratos said. "Let's go." To be continued... ---- Bolt: WHAT! Part 2? Part 2?! Rush: Yes. This fight isn't over yet. This is a fight with 2 parts. Didn't I give you the script. Bolt: Apparently not all of it. Rush: Oh my bad. Bolt: Oh well. Will Kratos manage to beat the Beserker Rage? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT DRAGON BALL Z, er, I mean DEATH BATTLE! Or find out now depending on what time you're reading this. Thanks for reading part 1. Part 2 God of War vs. Berserker Rage (Cue Alive - Brandon Yates) The now berserk Wolverine dashed towards Kratos at great speeds. Unleashing a yell that even the gods feared. Endlessly slashing as he got closer and closer to the Spartan. Kratos equipped himself with his ultimate weapon. The Blade of Olympus. Wolverine got face to face with Kratos. He delivered an uppercut, claws out and all. Kratos quickly sidestepped to left, nearly avoiding the Wolverine Shoryuken. Kratos swung the Blade of Olympus. The Blade landed in Logan's back, but the adamantium skeleton stopped the blade's motion. Wolverine ripped the blade out of his back. He grabbed Kratos' wrist and stabbed it with his claws. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh Kratos released a terrifying scream of pain. Mercilessly, Logan ripped his claws out of Kratos's wrist. Logan unleashed a vicious assault of stabs to the body of Kratos. 1 stab 2 stabs 3 stabs 4 stabs 5 stabs Ok about 500 ferocious stabs. Kratos's white skin was as red as his markings. Kratos gripping the blade as tight as he could. Logan decided to stab Kratos one last time in the gut. Kratos' rage rose. Furiously he lunged the Blade of Olympus forward, stabbing Logan in the stomach. Wolverine ignored the pain. He grabbed the sword's handle and pulled Kratos closer to him, causing the blade to go deeper and deeper into his stomach. Eventually having the blade sticking out of Logan's back. Logan quickly down slashed with his claws, but Kratos quickly stepped back to avoid the slash. Kratos continued to step back to widen his distance. Re-equipping himself with the Bow of Apollo. Kratos fired multiple arrows at the X-men member. 1 arrow 2 arrow 10 arrows All 10 arrows were heading straight for the berserker raged fueled Wolverine. He dashed towards Kratos, and in the arrows' path too. One arrow hit Logan in the shoulder, but he ignored the pain and kept charging. Two arrows hit Logan in the right leg, again ignoring the pain. "Nothing is stopping this creature!" Kratos said while continue firing arrows. Every single arrow Kratos fired at Wolverine were all stuck in the X-men member, and he was still charging. Kratos tried to ready one more arrow, but he couldn't. He was all out of arrows. Logan was close enough to Kratos to strike. He thrust both fists, claws out, forward. Kratos was quick to react. He re-dawned Icarus' wings and flew out of the way. Kratos charged at Logan quickly and ripped the Blade of Olympus out of Wolverine's gut. "Stop flying away you coward!" Logan exclaimed. "COWARD!?" Kratos exclaimed. He clenched his teeth. He charged again towards Logan, clenching his blade so tight that handle began to dent. Kratos swung the blade, but Wolverine dodged. He attempted again, but Wolverine dodged the blade again. ONE LAST TIME. Kratos dashed at Wolverine with the Blade of Olympus. "YOU WILL NOT MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME! I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Kratos boasted. He swung his blade. Wolverine saw the blade's movements but he didn't move. He placed his fist in front of him. Kratos released a mighty yell. The blade hit Wolverine. SHING! (MUSIC STOPS!) The Blade hit the berserk Wolverine's neck. He chuckled. Kratos was bleeding from his mouth. He looked below him and saw Wolverine's claws lunged in his gut. "Next time bub, try dodging," Wolverine taunted. RAAAAAARGH! Wolverine yelled as he ripped his claws out of the demi-god. He delivered an upward slash with both claws. Off came Kratos' arms. Logan delivered a downward slash. Off came Kratos' legs. He lunged his claws in Kratos' gut and raised his arms. He lunged his other claw into Kratos' chest. "Goodnight!" Logan yelled. Wolverine ripped Kratos' remaining body into two. "Maybe I should've told you. I'm the best at what I do. And I what I do ain't pretty." Wolverine walks off. Conclusion Bolt: Dang! That part 2 was...short but brutal. Rush: Well how else was it suppose to have gone? Bolt: DANG IT! We forgot to include Claws of Hades! Oh well. Rush: Now Kratos maybe stronger, possesses more weaponry and more destructive capability, however that wasn't enough to put down Logan for good. Bolt: Out of the two, Logan was the faster fighter. He was able to tag Speed Demon, someone who runs faster than the speed of sound, and his decades worth of experience trumped Kratos' training. Rush: But what really gave Logan the win was his adamantium skeleton and healing factor. His skeleton is so durable that not even Hulk nor Thor can break through it, and those guys are planet busters which is leagues above Kratos. Bolt: And not to mention that makes most of Kratos' arsenal useless. The only weapon Kratos possessed that could bypass the durability was the Claws of Hades, due to it ripping out souls and what not. Rush: However, strong foes like Kratos can resist them so why can't Logan? Even if Logan couldn't resist them, he has survived without his soul before. Recall when he sold his soul to the Angel of Death and was completely fine? Bolt: Guess Wolverine just turned Kratos into the real Ghost of Sparta. Rush: The winner is Wolverine. Category:Strunton Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:God of War vs Marvel Themed Death Battless Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles